Diary
by FairyLucyka
Summary: Kepribadian yang tak akan lekang waktu, akan selalu tersenyum. Walau di dalam suka-dukanya, ia akan selalu memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Namun ada di satu waktu ia akan bersedih. Dan ia telah menuliskannya di atas sebuah buku kecil miliknya. / Momoi / based on headcanon my momoi RP / mind to RnR? :)


.

.

.

**Diary**

**A fic based on my headcanon on RP**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket © by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Genre : General, Hurt-comfort, Drama**

**Warning : a short drabble, gaje, typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy...**

**.**

**.**

_Bukanlah suatu hal kecil yang kuinginkan sekarang. _

_Namun suatu hal _besar_, sebuah perubahan pasti yang akan membuat kita kembali lagi seperti dulu._

_Sebuah kepastian dari mereka—orang-orang yang selalu mendukungku, berada di sampingku—akan situasi saat ini. _

_Situasi yang entah mengapa hanya menjadikan suatu kejanggalan tersendiri jikalau kami bertemu satu sama lain. Bak berada di atas daun talas, mungkin perumpamaan yang lebih tepat. Terombang-ambing, tanpa ada perkembangan._

_Walau aku telah membuat suatu rencana tersendiri, namun hal itu terlihat mustahil. Aku tak tahu apa arti ketidakpastian ini._

_Gejolak hati di lingkaran itu, membuat semuanya semakin rumit. Menjadikanku dan mereka bersinggungan hati. _

_Atmosfer menyesakkan itu, sungguh membuat hati kecilku berteriak. Meminta sebuah keajaiban agar kecanggungan itu hilang tiada arti, meninggalkan sebuah senyuman. _

_Jikalau bisa, aku ingin kembali ke masa-masa itu, masa di mana aku dan mereka bersama. Bersenda gurau, menghabiskan waktu luang, dan menjadi diri kami sendiri, tanpa harus terbebani akan kondisi saat ini. _

Aku sangat mengharapkan itu_. _

_Akan tetapi semua itu hanyalah angan belaka. Apa yang dituai akan tumbuh sesuai dengan tuaiannya itu. _

_Bagaikan nasi menjadi bubur. Kondisi ini telah terlalu lama terjadi. Seakan suatu revolusi tak akan pernah terjadi lagi dalam kehidupan ini. Keterlambatan itulah yang akhirnya menjadikan kondisi ini menjadi canggung. Keadaan yang sangat amat menyedihkan._

_Hanyalah harapan dan doa yang bisa kuungkapkan kepada sang pencipta, meminta sebuah jawaban dari permasahan ini. _

Hanya itu.

_Karena tak ada lagi hal yang bisa kulakukan. Memaksakan kehendak hanya akan memperburuk situasi saat ini. _

_Memperburuk. _

_Dan dengan kecil hati, aku harus mengatakan, "Aku rindu kalian. Aku rindu dengan diri kalian yang dahulu. Kembalilah seperti dulu lagi. Menghabiskan waktu bersama, bercanda bersama dan melakukan aktivitas lainnya bersama. Hanya itu keinginanku." _

_Permohonan kecilku ini entah apa akan bisa terkabulkan atau tidak. Tapi aku yakin, jika permasalahan ini selesai, kepastian itu akankudapatkan, semua permohonan itu akan bisa kuraih kembali. Menjadikan kita semua kembali seperti sedia kala. Kembali ke hari-hari itu.__ Dan itu adalah keyakinanku, yang tak akan pernah aku hapus dari hatiku._

.

.

.

Diletakkannya bolpoin hitam yang sedari ia pegang di tangan kanannya di atas meja yang berhiaskan oleh setitik air mata. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, kedua matanya mengkhianati dirinya, menitikkan air mata, guna meluapkan perasaannya. Walau sebenarnya gadis itu ingin sekali menyembunyikan perasaannya saat ini, melalui tulisan di buku kecil miliknya.

Namun, hal itu tak bisa ia lakukan dengan mudah. Perasaan yang ia pendam selama ini telah memuncak setelah ia mulai menggoreskan tinta hitam di atas kertas putih itu. Diusapkannya kedua sudut matanya dengan jari, menghela napas panjang dan merutuki dirinya sendiri. "Bodoh," gumamnya pelan.

Ia menutup pelan buku kecilnya tersebut lalu mengangkat tubuhnya dari atas kursi nyamannya. Dengan berat ia menghela napas lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya, menepuk pelan kedua pipinya. "Lupakan! Sekarang yang penting kau dan mereka baik-baik saja, bodoh!" rutuknya. Ia tersenyum kecil, menatap kembali buku yang baru saja ia tulisi dengan nanar.

"Aku yakin, suatu saat kita pasti bisa kembali. Ke saat-saat kita dahulu lagi, _nee_, _minna_-_san_," ucapnya lirih.

Dengan langkah kecil ia berjalan, meninggalkan mejanya, menuju ruang tamu, guna kembali beraktivitas, menjalankan kembali tugasnya sebagai seorang manajer dari sebuah klub basket.

"Nah, harus semangat!" ucapnya dengan alih-alih penghilang laranya.

Berusaha menegakkan kepalanya ke atas. Menatap hari-hari ke depannya dengan wajahnya yang seperti biasa. Dengan kepribadiannya yang ceria.

Menjadi seorang Momoi Satsuki yang selalu dikenal oleh mereka.

Melupakan masalahnya dan menjalani kehidupannya seakan ganjalan hatinya merupakan hal yang lumrah. Dan itu wajar.

Momoi Satsuki adalah seorang gadis yang tegar, walaupun ia mengalami suatu permasalahan seberat apapun, ia akan tetap bertindak selayaknya ia sebelumnya. Menyembunyikan isi hatinya. Menutup erat kesedihannya dari hadapan tiap orang di sampingnya.

Mengabaikan perasaannya hanya demi kebaikan orang lain. Itulah Momoi Satsuki. Dan tak ada yang bisa mengelaknya.

Bahwa itulah karakternya. Itulah sifatnya. Dan tak akan ada yang bisa merubahnya.

Tak ada.

"Lebih baik segera bersiap lalu ke rumah Dai-_chan_! Kurasa ia akan masih tidur sekarang ini," gumamnya lirih. Beranjak dari kamarnya, melakukan aktivitas pagi harinya dan bersiap menuju kesehariannya.

Dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya, ia melangkahkan kaki, keluar dari apartemen nyamannya. "_Ittekimasu_~"

Dan dimulailah hari-hari seorang Momoi Satsuki, kembali.

Melupakan kesedihannya, berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang penting baginya dan tersenyum tulus kepada mereka.

Walau seberat apapun permasalahannya.

Dan itu mutlak.

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

**A/N :**

**Yo, **_**konnichiwa**__**minna**_**-**_**san**_**~ lama tak berjumpa di fandom ini, dan saya, Fai-cchi datang memenuhi archive dengan sebuah fic gaje yang /asli/ terlintas di pikiran saat ol di twitter sebenarnya. Sejujurnya fic ini sudah pernah saya post di twitter :3 tapi karena keterbatasan karakter, capek nulisnya, sehingga dipindah ke sini saja hehe #slap**

**Semua apa yang saya tuliskan di sini adalah murni headcanon di RP sebagai Momoi juga /plak karena memang keadaannya memang seperti itu :"D hahaha jadi kalau misalkan aneh maafkan (_ _") namanya juga drabble singkat plus cepet(?)**

**Nah, buat yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca, Fai-cchi ucapkan "**_**Arigatou**_**", yang sudah mau review "**_**Hontou arigatou**_**", yang kasih saran dkknya "**_**Hontou arigatou gozaimasu**_**". Dengan besar hati segala masukan, flame, kritikan, review, dkknya akan saya terima, untuk kemajuan saya selanjutnya :D**

**Akhir kata,**

**Mind to RnR? :D**


End file.
